


Mistaken Identity

by TheFunk



Series: Seventeen Drabbles [14]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Being Lost, First Meetings, M/M, Mistaken Identity, WinWin and The8 and Heechul are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While lost in Korea, Junhui is mistaken for someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and I hope you enjoy!

Junhui turned around in place as he tried to figure out where he was. He had moved to Korea three years ago, but he had spent all of his time in Busan. This trip to Seoul was new and disorienting and he had somehow gotten separated from his group.

He knew what the words around him said, he just had no clue how they were going to help him find his friends again. He hoped they would be okay without him, but he spoke the best Korean out of all of them, so his hopes weren't very high.

He huffed and sat down at a bench, pulling his phone out to try and call either Minghao or Sicheng, but apparently his battery was too low for anything but "emergency calls", but honestly, shouldn't "lost in the middle of Seoul" count as an emergency?

"H-heechul sunbaenim?"

A boy's voice distracted him from his problem. He could tell that this person was talking to him, but he didn't know why, or who this person thought he was.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it's really you! I'm such a big fan of yours! Mamacita is my favorite song right now and it's so good! I wanted to become an idol because of you! I'm a trainee right now at Pledis Entertainment! Did you have fun when you were a trainee?"

Jun had never been more confused by a situation in his entire life. He had no clue who this guy thought he was, but apparently he was some kind of a big deal. He wanted to tell this kid that he wasn't the guy, but he hadn't stopped talking for him to have the opportunity.

And he kind of didn't want him to. The boy had a cute round face that was glowing in his excitement. He spoke with his hands and his eyes glistened in happiness. It was super cute, and Junhui almost didn't want it to stop.

But he was just so confused.

He stuck a hand out and pressed it gently over the boy's mouth to put a stop to his monologue.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not Hee... what was his name again? Sorry, I'm not whoever you think I am."

The boy blushed deep red but got on his tip toes to look at Junhui's face closely. Junhui got a closer look at the others face as well, spotting a cute smattering of moles on the side of his face.

"I'm so sorry. It's just, well, you look just like Heechul. I'm Seungkwan by the way.

Junhui shook the offered hand. "Um, it's okay. I'm Junhui. Uh, can I use your phone? I got separated from my friends and I'm kind of worried about them because their Korean sucks."

"Oh, yeah of course." Seungkwan handed Junhui his phone, and blushed when Jun sent his a thankful grin.

He spoke quickly in Chinese when they eventually answered. He chuckled quietly at Seungkwan's dazed expression as he attempted to decipher his words.

He was about to hand the phone back when he got a brilliant idea. When Seungkwan looked away, he sneakily added his number to the list of contacts.

He gave the phone back with a smile. "Thank you so much. I have to go, but I hope to see you again."

He grinned as Seungkwan nodded shyly, blush lightly dusting his cheeks. He left quickly, hoping to find his friends, but he was glad he had gotten lost today.


End file.
